Glowing in the Night
Glowing in the Night is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located at the Spring of Grief in Tephra Cave, between Riki and Dunban at purple affinity. It can only be viewed at night. Introduction Riki: Dundun! Riki can see hanging strings! Dunban: They are quite remarkable. It’s an amazing sight. Riki: Riki know! Know what strings are! Dunban: You do? Well, what are they? Gain (+8) Riki: ''tell Dundun.'' The power of ether! Dunban: I see. And what else? Riki: Riki not know anything else. Dunban: Even I know more than that, Riki. Do they even have schools where you’re from? Riki: Dundun is my hero! He know way more than Riki. Dunban: '''Riki, are you all right? You seem to be taken aback. ' '''Riki: ''surrenders!' '''Dunban:' Riki, my friend... It is not the end of the world if you don’t know something. Riki: Good! Because Riki know nothing about ether. Regret not listening at school. Dunban: There is much I do not know as well, Riki. Bionis is a rich and diverse place. Even I have much to learn.' ' Riki: But why string only appear at night? Why Bionis titan make them that way? Dunban: Riki, you are the funniest Nopon I know. And you know what? I believe the Bionis itself may have forgotten the reason. Riki: Riki love travelling with Dundun. Dundun the best partner ever! Dunban: Why thank you, Riki. I enjoy visiting the mysterious wonders of the Bionis as much as you. Riki: Riki never want to leave friends! Net 0 (+4, -4) Riki: ''tell Dundun.'' The power of ether! Dunban: I see. And what else? Riki: Riki not know anything else. Dunban: Even I know more than that, Riki. Do they even have schools where you’re from? Riki: Dundun is my hero! He know way more than Riki. Dunban: Riki, are you all right? You seem to be taken aback. Riki: ''is fishing line!'' Dunban: Fishing line, you say? That’s quite the conclusion to draw, Riki. Riki: OK... Riki change his mind. Now it is a spider web! A great big spider go around spinning lots of webs. Dunban: I cannot tell if you’re joking or you actually believe this nonsense. Riki: Riki upset with Dundun! Why Dundun so angry with Riki? Dunban: I am not angry with you, Riki. If you don’t know the answer, just tell the truth. Riki: Sorry Dundun. Riki embarrassed at not knowing. Dunban: We should never be embarrassed by what we do not know. Riki: Dundun right! Riki listen now. Please Dundun, teach Riki more! Dunban: I’d be happy to. There is much we can learn from each other on our journey. Net 0 (-4, +4) Riki: ''not tell Dundun for free!'' Qui pro qui! Dunban: That’s ‘quid pro quo,’ Riki. And where did you learn that? Riki: Reyn told Riki! Dunban: Did he now? I suggest thinking twice before listening to him, Riki. So then, what can I do for you? Riki: ''tell Riki biiig secret!'' Riki not know aaanything about Dundun. Please tell Riki! Dunban: Why of course. I’d be happy to. But I’m really not that interesting. Riki: That not matter! Tell Riki... what food Dundun not like! Dunban: Let me see... Something I dislike. Sweet Wasabi! The sweetness evokes tears and induces terrible bowel movements. Riki: Haha! Dundun funny! Sweet Wasabi make Dundun yuck! Dundun like Riki’s littlepon. Dunban: I see. You find this funny, do you? Well, back to the point at hand. What do you know about these ‘strings’? Riki: They caused by ether power! Riki’s lesson over! Dunban: I could have told you that, Riki. You tricked me. Riki: Riki want to know about Dundun, so Riki and Dundun be friends! Dunban: Well, if you put it so nicely, how can I refuse? Loss (-8) Riki: ''not tell Dundun for free!'' Qui pro qui! Dunban: That’s ‘quid pro quo,’ Riki. And where did you learn that? Riki: Reyn told Riki! Dunban: Did he now? I suggest thinking twice before listening to him, Riki. So then, what can I do for you? Riki: ''help Riki pay off debt!'' So Riki and Dundun make deal? Dunban: Never. Riki: Riki not happy. Sulky sulk. Dunban: You see, Riki, I am not Melia. Cuteness alone won’t win me over. You’ll just have to try harder. Riki: Dundun! Dunban: I’m not making any kind of deal with you. If you run away, I’ll be the one left working off your debt! And I don’t think the Heropon moniker would suit me very well. Riki: Nonono! That not needed. Riki see Dunban in dream. Dunban working at Pollen Works! That suit you great! Dunban: We must prevent this from happening at all costs. Riki: Oooh! Category:Tephra Cave Heart-to-Hearts Category:Dunban Heart-to-Hearts Category:Riki Heart-to-Hearts